


Mistletoe

by charlotte123456789



Series: Ficmas 2019 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Developing Relationship, F/M, Falling In Love, Hiding, Love, Mistletoe, Party, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:01:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlotte123456789/pseuds/charlotte123456789
Summary: Day 2 - Mistletoe
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood
Series: Ficmas 2019 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1568986
Kudos: 7





	Mistletoe

In the one of the many corners of the great hall stood Harry. He was standing in a corner mainly to get just a minute’s reprieve from the many fans who had all been flocking to him since the battle at Hogwarts.  
From his vantage point he could easily make out his friends in the chaos of the party surround him. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny.

Ron and Hermione were by the drinks table, he could see them bickering already. Probably about what drink shouldn’t have already been spiked so would be safe to drink. Ron was most likely trying to say that it doesn’t matter whereas Hermione would be adamantly insisting that at least one drink should still be okay and that really just how childish are these people.  
He smiled at the whole affair he could imagine.

Neville and Luna were swaying side to side on the dance floor together. Neville was dressed in smart modern dress robes more resembling a suit rather than the frumpy robes of the past. Luna beside him looked ethereal in a dazzling pale blue dress that sashayed around her as she moved.  
The pair of them out shone everyone else surrounding them, both of them taking no notice of the people surrounding them their entire worlds revolved purely around one another in the moment.  
Harry was expecting to get an invitation to attend a wedding sometime very soon in his near future.

Ginny was… Ginny had disappeared from where she had previously been standing whilst he hadn’t been paying attention. Still too trapped in his musings to care.  
But now as he glanced around the hall she could not be seen.

Taking a breath he prepared himself to leave the protection the corner offered him to find her. Just as he was going to step away from the wall a hand grabbed his arm.  
He spun around only to find the woman he had been looking for.  
Dressed in blue she looked the epitome of beauty and glamour. She sparkled in the low light and the smile that adorned her face made her the most beautiful person in the world.

She smiled at him for a moment before pointing upwards. He glanced up confused, what did she want?

Oh. Mistletoe.

Harry smiled as they both moved towards one another with the result being a chaste kiss with a promise of more to come later.  
Smiling openly for the first time since he arrived he took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor.  
It was Christmas so they may as well ignore the onlookers and their comments. They had each other and the commands of mistletoe tradition to dictate the rest of their evening.


End file.
